


Secret Sex Monster Katsuki Yuuri

by LadyDrace



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Canon Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, POV Victor Nikiforov, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 14:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12683640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: Is being lovingly plowed a thing? Because that's basically what's happening here.Not that Victor is complaining inany way whatsoever.





	Secret Sex Monster Katsuki Yuuri

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crossroadswrite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossroadswrite/gifts).



> This is a birthday present for my beloved Bro Rita, who told me not to write her anything, but I'M SORRY BRO, MY LOVE FOR YOU CANNOT BE CONTAINED!
> 
> Not that this thing is anything special, just a barely edited roll in the hay between two Good Boys. Hope your birthday is amazeballs, bro. Love you. <3

The thing about Yuuri is that he's _ferocious_. However, by a combination of culture and nature, he usually keeps things proper and sometimes even a little distant when in public. He likes PDA, sure, but anything more than the occasional kiss and he starts to feel awkward about it, and Victor respects that.

 

It makes most people assume Yuuri is cold or indifferent towards Victor. Or asexual. But they could hardly be more wrong.

 

If Victor wasn't possessive as hell he'd almost _wish_ people could see Yuuri like he is the minute the bedroom door locks behind him. He _prowls_ , eyes locked on Victor like a lion's on a slow gazelle, preparing for the pounce. Victor feels very much like prey at times like these, and he's been known to whimper before Yuuri even touches him.

 

He actually does this time too when Yuuri moves in, pausing only to take off his glasses and put them aside on a dresser. A clever move, considering the two pairs he's already ruined from leaving them on while ravaging Victor.

 

” _Meep_ ,” Victor says, because who needs dignity when your literal wet dream is moving in with hunger in their eyes.

 

”How would you like it?” Yuuri asks, polite as ever, even while looking like he's a hair away from jumping Victor and just taking him right there on the bedroom floor.

 

Victor has to swallow at that mental image, and scrambles backwards onto the bed, only just managing to roll onto his front before Yuuri is there, pressing Victor down into the mattress and grinding an already substantial hard-on against his ass.

 

”Good,” Yuuri purrs against Victor's nape. ”Perfect. Love you like this. Love your ass.”

 

”Yuuriiii,” Victor whines, almost squirming with the mess of embarrassment and lust that always hits him every time Yuuri talks like that, all hot and horny and private. Just for them. For _Victor_.

 

Yuuri sucks a brutal hickey on Victor's neck, and he arches up into it, which earns him the reward of another happy purring sound, as well as two grabby hands snaking around to grope at his chest. Strong fingers dig into Victor's pecs, and tweak harshly at his nipples through his shirt, making him pant and shudder and push back against Yuuri for more. Victor has been hard since he heard the sound of the bedroom door locking, because it's like a Pavlovian response now. He knows what it means. So when Yuuri slides a hand down lower he's met with considerable enthusiasm, and sighs happily into Victor's ear.

 

”Can't wait, can you?”

 

”No,” Victor admits shamelessly. He never felt the need to be subtle about his desires, but even if he had, Yuuri's patent pending _sex voice_ would make Victor spill every dirty secret in the blink of an eye. ”I want you so badly, Yuuri,” he moans, and ruts into Yuuri's palm, lamenting that pants are a thing.

 

”I'll take care of you, don't worry,” Yuuri promises, and gives Victor's cock one last loving squeeze before putting his hands to better use undressing him with jerky and impatient movements. Victor squirms and rolls as needed to help things along, because Yuuri's impatient tugging isn't getting the job done fast enough on its own, and he loses patience half way through, leaving Victor's sweats and briefs tangles around his calves. With a strong yank Yuuri folds Victor up onto his knees, and dives in tongue first, making Victor's arms give up completely as he cries out from pleasure.

 

Yuuri eats him out like he's a banquet, and Victor can only shake and moan and clutch at his pillow and let it happen. His cock drips onto the bed in a steady flow, every stab of Yuuri's tongue making yet more pre-come blurt out, and Victor is half a breath away from begging when it suddenly stops, and he whines from the loss instead.

 

” _Yuuri...”_

 

There's a brief flurry of movement as Yuuri reaches under the bed for their stash and gets out the lube, squeezing out a huge, cold glob on Victor's tailbone without further ado. He can't even complain, because he glances back just in time to see Yuuri shove down his own pants and boxers, cock popping out – fat, red and dripping – and looking like it needs to be in Victor's ass _yesterday_.

 

Though he _could_ be projecting...

 

Thankfully, Yuuri doesn't waste any time, scooping lube up with two fingers and pushing them both in with little preamble, which Victor fucking loves. He's impatient as a general rule, and after getting into the glorious habit of having a hot fiancé around to bend over for anytime he wants to, it's not like Yuuri needs to be that careful anymore either. And he isn't. Two fingers have barely bottomed out before he tries for a third, and Victor shimmies and pushes back, just as eager to get to the main event as Yuuri is.

 

”God, you look so good, Victor,” he sighs, thrusting his fingers in hard as soon as the tight clench starts to give. ”Need you so much.”

 

”Yes, Yuuri, _yes_.” Victor tries to multitask and worm his legs out of his twisted sweats, but all that does is make Yuuri huff with frustration, and give Victor a sharp slap on the ass.

 

”Stop moving.”

 

Sex with Yuuri is probably the only time Victor follows orders without question, and he settles down immediately, arms clutched tight around the pillow as Yuuri slathers more lube around and thrusts his fingers in hard and fast a few more times before finally replacing them with the hot head of his cock. Victor pushes back before he's even properly in position, and Yuuri slaps him again to make him wait.

 

”Yuuri, pleeeease,” Victor keens, and thanks all the deities his lust-addled mind can remember when Yuuri doesn't waste time or tease him at all, simply pushing into him as soon as he's on target. It's one long delicious journey of burning and fullness until he's all the way in, Yuuri's hips mashing up against Victor's ass like he wishes he could go deeper. Which he probably does. He makes a small noise of regret before pulling back and slamming back in with so much force that Victor yelps and almost hits his skull on the headboard.

 

Yuuri stops moving immediately, which makes Victor groan with disappointment, but Yuuri apparently takes it as a noise of pain. ”Are you okay?” he asks, voice going all gentle, and fingers cradling the top of Victor's head.

 

”Yes! Yes, Yuuri darling, nothing happened, I swear, can you... can we... _please_ ,” he whimpers and squirms his hips, because Yuuri is still _in him_ but is _not moving_ and it's _torture_.

 

”Of course,” Yuuri says, that delicious hungry edge back in his voice. ”Anything for you, Vitya,” he purrs, using the pet name as a double attack as he pulls out and slams back in, only slightly less forceful than before.

 

Victor cries out, head spinning, because even after years together Yuuri still saves the pet names for special occasions, meaning that every time Victor hears his name like that he gets a huge swoop in his gut, and this time that swoop was damn near punched out of him again by way of Yuuri's cock.

 

Not that Victor has any complaints, good god, no.

 

” _Ah! Yuur-i-i_ ,” he keens brokenly as Yuuri sets a slow but punishing rhythm. What Yuuri lacks in natural slenderness – the cause of quite some past _and_ present insecurities – he more than makes up for in core strength, and it's not uncommon for Victor to contemplate the risk of actual death via sex injury. Yuuri could _break_ him.

 

But what a way to go.

 

”Come on,” Yuuri croons, barely out of breath. ”Show me how much you want it.”

 

Not wanting to risk wasting even a second, Victor immediately starts pushing back to meet the thrusts as well as he can, but since his ankles are still trapped in his sweats and caught between Yuuri's knees it's limited what he can do. But he didn't win all those medals by being a quitter, and he lets go of the pillow in favor of reaching for the headboard and raising himself up on his knees so he can reach back and lock his arms around Yuuri's neck.

 

”Please, Yuuri, please,” Victor begs, still pushing back. Yuuri might know all of Victor's weak spots, but the same goes for the other way around, and as soon as Yuuri feels nails scrabble at his neck he's pulling out with a lewd noise, and manhandling Victor onto his back.

 

Victor barely has time to voice any reget before his legs are finally freed, Yuuri pushing them up and apart as soon as the sweats are gone.

 

Victor doesn't wait for him to move, but pulls him in as soon as he's in reach. ”Yes, yes, darling, yes,” he cries, and gets a bruising kiss in reward.

 

Yuuri isn't the type to waste any time either, and slides his hand between them to guide his cock back on target while they're kissing, and Victor moans into the kiss as he's filled again.

 

The kiss can't contain his noise, though, when Yuuri's hand then moves to Victor's cock, and their lips part when Victor cries out. ”Ah! Yuuri! Yuuri, god, yes!”

 

”I want you with me,” Yuuri says hotly, finally sounding a little breahtless as he ups the pace, and fucks into Victor without mercy. ”I want us to come together. You want that too, don't you Vitya?” he asks, all low and hot, and it's just too much for Victor to handle.

 

”Yes, Yuuri, yes, I'm with you, always with you!”

 

Even if he wasn't he'd probably still say it, because he's always going to be a dramatic little shit at heart. But Yuuri is jerking him so perfectly, proving once again he's made himself an expert on Victor's body, just like he makes himself an expert at everything he does.

 

Seriously, Victor would _love_ to meet a man luckier than him.

 

”Yuuri... Yuuri... _Yuuriiiii_ ,” Victor keens, because it's already building inside him, the wave getting ready to crest, and Yuuri is pounding into him at a perfect counter-rhythm to the stroking of his hand, steadily taking Victor apart.

 

”Yes, Vitya sweetheart, yes,” Yuuri sighs, and that's all Victor needs. He comes with a strangled groan, spattering his come up between them, staining both their t-shirts, and Yuuri makes a satisfied humming sound before mashing his cock in as deep as it will go and following Victor over the peak.

 

Victor shakes and sighs through the twitches of Yuuri's cock, savoring the feeling of being filled, especially because he knows that Yuuri won't be going anywhere. Many of Victor's previous lovers were the types to leave as soon as the deed was done – so to speak – but Victor knows by now that Yuuri won't be going anywhere. Odds are pretty good he won't even pull out until it's absolutely necessary.

 

And true to form, as soon as he lets out a final moan and goes lax, all he does is collapse on top of Victor with a heartfelt sigh, and burrow his face into the come-spattered t-shirt. Victor feels like he should be disgusted by that, but it only really makes him feel vaguely hungry for another round.

 

”That was wonderful,” Victor purrs, and pets Yuuri's hair. ”You know exactly how I like it, Yuuri, love.”

 

”Mrrr,” Yuuri says, ready for a nap, probably.

 

”Tired, my Yuuri?” Victor asks, and Yuuri's only reply is to lift his head and pull up Victor's t-shirt so he can squirm his head into it and rest his slightly sticky face directly on Victor's smooth pecs.

 

Victor sighs. ”You'll stretch my shirt, darling,” he complains, but allows it anyway, because he'll allow Yuuri anything. And it's not like he can't just buy another t-shirt. ”And you should probably move before we're glued together,” Victor adds, making Yuuri shake his head under the shirt.

 

”No. Comfy.”

 

”Right now, yes. In ten minutes, not so much.”

 

Yuuri works his head out of the shirt again to level Victor with a pouty, disheveled and adorable face. ”But I don't _ever_ want to be apart from you, Victor,” he says, and Victor might be the dramatic one in public, but Yuuri matches him every inch of the way in private.

 

”My sweet Yuuri, you ruin me,” Victor says, cradling Yuuri's pouty face between both hands. ”In all the best ways. But lets clean up before we nap. Okay?”

 

”Fine,” Yuuri finally allows, but still only pulls out with a significant sound of regret.

 

The second they're both cleaned up, Yuuri is back on Victor's chest, burrowing into his pecs with a pleased sigh. ”I can't wait until we're married,” Yuuri sighs, and Victor matches his sigh.

 

”Me neither. Maybe we should move the date up?”

 

”Only if you can convince the entire skating world to pause the season so Yura can fly home for the wedding.”

 

That's a good point, and Victor hums in consideration, making Yuuri huff against his nipple.

 

”I shouldn't have said that, should I?”

 

”I do have some contacts-” Victor starts, but then Yuuri starts _licking_ his nipple and he kinda forgets what he was thinking. ”Never mind, this is fine. But I thought you wanted a nap?”

 

”It can wait,” Yuuri mouths around the hardening bud, and Victor isn't about to argue further.

 

End.

 


End file.
